Really Good Coffee
by eastwinds
Summary: Just a short, fluffy Bagginsheld Coffeeshop!AU Oneshot!


Just as Thorin began to pull the rain slicked door handle of 'The Baggins Brew' back and enter the charming little coffee shop he prayed to all the deities that it would be just a little less busy then it normally was on a Monday at seven thirty in the morning.

It wasn't.

Thorin groaned in frustration at the line before him, he was already late for work, and on this particular day he happened to have a very important meeting with a very important person. Thranduil Greenleaf, the CEO of Greenwood Inc. to be exact. Thorin was ready to claw his hair out by the time he reached the front of the line. Between tapping his foot impatiently, checking his wristwatch every couple seconds, juggling the briefcase he brought with him from hand to hand, and scowling at anyone who smiled at him made the wait feel more like years than a couple minutes. Thorin almost cried out in utter joy when it was his turn to place an order.

'The usual,' he grunted absentmindedly to Belladonna Took, the owner of the cute little coffee shop, as he looked down at his wristwatch for the hundredth time that morning. Since he wasn't looking at person behind the cash, but instead at his wristwatch, of course he didn't notice that it wasn't Belladonna Took at all but rather her only son, Bilbo Baggins.

'I'm afraid that's not on the menu.' Bilbo replied with a grin.

When Thorin looked up at the sound of a very un-lady like voice, but rather a man's voice, he felt a blush creeping up his neck at the sight of the young man behind the counter. Between his golden curls, big dorky glasses that were a tad too large for his face, and his cute accent with a slightly Scottish twang to it on top of the big grin he was currently giving Thorin, you could hardly blame him.

Pushing his worries to the farthest corner of his mind for the time being, Thorin replied with a hint of amusement in his voice and a faint grin of his own tugging at the corners of his lips, 'I don't recall seeing you here before, I come here every morning. And it's not as if we've met before and I've simply just forgotten, because surely I would have remembered meeting you before. So you must be new,' Thorin concluded.

Bilbo's grin became wider after that, only causing Thorin to blush more. 'I am new, yes. I started only today, just helping out a bit with the family business. If you come here every morning then surely you must know my mother, Belladonna Took. I'm her son Bilbo, by the way."

'Lovely woman, your mother,' Thorin said fondly, 'I'm Thorin, by the way.' he replied.

At the sound of a throat clearing behind him, Thorin turned around and smiled apologetically while Bilbo chuckled and did the same before putting on a slightly more business like, but no less cheery, tone of voice.

'Is there anything you'd like that's actually _on _the menu?' Bilbo asked.

Knowing that the rather pleasant little chat from just a moment ago was over, Thorin began to worry about being late for his meeting once more.

'Just a flat white, please.' Thorin said flashing Bilbo smile. It was Bilbo's turn to blush.

'Of course.' Bilbo replied, before turning away from Thorin and towards the little coffee making counter to the right. Bilbo made the coffee quickly and brought it over to Thorin where he stood waiting just to the left of the line.

'That'll be four ninety-nine, please.' Bilbo said as he walked towards Thorin with his steaming hot cup of coffee. Thorin reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, it wasn't there. He reached over to his other pocket, still no wallet. Thorin began patting all down his suit jacket and trousers in search of his wallet as Bilbo watched in confused amusement. Nothing.

'I don't have my wallet.' Thorin said as the worried panic of losing an important personal possession such as your wallet, your keys, or your phone settled in his stomach.

'Have you checked your briefcase?' Bilbo suggested, motioning towards Thorin's briefcase with the hand holding Thorin's coffee, burning himself a little as the hot liquid sloshed out of the cup which Bilbo hadn't put a lid on yet and onto his hand. Bilbo sucked in a breath and quickly but carefully placed the hot beverage down on the nearest counter before pulling his hand to his mouth and licking the coffee off. Thorin watched Bilbo as he did this and felt a blush much deeper than the one before creep up his neck. Normally Thorin would have protested against the idea of looking for his wallet in his briefcase because why on earth would he put his wallet in there, but Thorin didn't want Bilbo to see the massive blush that was surely spreading across his face so he checked his briefcase, and of course his wallet was there.

Bilbo chuckled as Thorin snapped his briefcase shut and waved his wallet in the air with a raised eyebrow before opening it and handing Bilbo the necessary amount of money. Bilbo took the money and put it in the cash register before carrying Thorin's coffee over to yet another counter and popping a lid on the coffee, he hesitated before doing so though.

'Would you like me to make you another coffee since I spilled a bit of this one? It's no problem, really it'll only take a min-'

'It's quite alright, I'm running late for a meeting anyway.' Thorin said with a short smile.

Bilbo returned the smile, and to Thorin's confused surprise, pulled out a marker and began scribbling something on Thorin's cup.

'There you are.' Bilbo said, handing Thorin his coffee and popping the lid back on the marker. 'I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.'

Thorin took the coffee, 'Thank you, and I hope I'll see you tomorrow as well. Are you working?'

'I am.' Bilbo nodded his head. 'Have a nice morning, Thorin!' Bilbo said cheerily.

'You too, Bilbo.' Thorin said as he turned and began to leave the shop.

'Good luck with your meeting!' Bilbo called out to Thorin as he made his way out of 'The Baggins Brew.'

'Good luck-er...with...coffee making, don't burn yourself again!' Thorin called over his shoulder.

The last thing Thorin heard before stepping back out into the London rain was Bilbo's chuckle. Thorin brought his coffee up to his lips to take a sip but hesitated just as the little paper cup brushed his beard. He noticed Bilbo's writing on the cup and pulled it back to read what was written, a grin spreading across his face. It was Bilbo's cell number with 'I finish work at four,' written just below it. Thorin took a sip of his coffee which was delicious, of course. When Thorin arrived late to the meeting he was in a great mood and honestly, he didn't really care all that much when Thranduil made a subtle hint at his irresponsibility and that he wasn't fit to be running a company if he couldn't show up to meetings on time. In fact, Thorin even _smiled _at Thranduil when the meeting was over, leaving him looking quite shocked as Thorin walked down the halls of Greenwood Inc. and out the door.

The second the time on Thorin's phone screen changed from three fifty-nine to four o'clock he texted Bilbo.

_That was some really good coffee you made._

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. I am **_**so sorry**_ **to anyone who was reading my Bagginshield fic, 'Reclaiming Erebor.' I'm terribly inconsistent when it comes to writing and get bored very quickly. I truly did not mean to leave you guys this long without saying anything though. I've thought about it and decided that since I am so inconsistent with writing and get bored as quickly as I do, that maybe oneshots would be the best way to go because** **that** **way I don't have to stick to one plot and therefore cannot possibly get bored. If anyone would like to request any Bagginshield oneshots then I will gladly take you up on your offer! It doesn't have to be specifically Bagginshield either, just request a pairing and a oneshot and I will attempt to write it as long as I ship them! Once again, I apologize for not saying anything for such a long time. I hope you enjoyed this little Bagginshield coffeeshop!au, feedback is always appreciated.**

***Update* I have removed the previously mentioned fic, 'Reclaiming Erebor' from so it no longer ****exists.**


End file.
